valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Schlieffen
Andrew Schlieffen is a major character of the Imaginary World and a member of the war and is ranked German Admiral from World War 1 to World War 13 and later becomes a General from World War 14 to future World Wars. He has friends such as James Connar. Andrew Rich I World War 1 to World War 3 ---- During World War 1 Andrew was in Admiral of the Scorpzi party. He led the German army to fight against the Red, White, and Blue wee wee's. The battle lasted for one year. After that the Italians joined to help the red, white, and blue wee wee forces in there mission and they failed because the wee wee's had good military technology. Andrew Rich II Andrew Rich I's son who his father died. Andrew Rich II decided to continue his fathers work by continuing his work in the military. World War 4 to World War 8 ---- During these war times the Germans were fighting against France, Italy, Poland, and America. All of the forces failed except for the Scorpzi's because they had poor military technology. Moving to Florida ---- After the war was over Andrew decided to move to Florida to start a new life in business but first he needed money, so he played the lottery. He signed up for one million dollars and he one, he didn't know what to do with the money so he spent it on new stuff. He was rich now so he decided to go gambling. He went to Johns Casino and he met 4 new friends there. Gambling Life ---- When he gambled he did great except he didn't do to good in tournaments when he challenged the poker champion player. He lost to him a lot of times and he hated that so he decided to become enemies with him. Andrew Rich III Andrew Rich II's son who his father died. Andrew Rich III decided to continue his fathers work by continuing his work in the military, later he also starts his own business. World War 9 to World War 13 ---- Andrew led German forces outside Mexico, the war was, Mexico fighting German Forces, and the Germans won. The fight lasted for two years. Next they fought in the Battle of Iraq. The Germans had to fight there way through the city of Iraq, Andrew led German forces into the city, the germans killed everyone in Iraq. Andrew then found the Iranian general and they had a sword fight it was a short sword fight but soon he surrendered and the Germans took a victory. Moving to Washington DC ---- Later he moved to Washington and he lived across from the president. He lived there for two years. Moving to New York After those two long years he then moved to New York because he wanted to be with his friends and family. He moved in with John and Flicky Rich. Soon they all began to know each other and they were all happy as a family. ---- Starting a Business Later he built a business, and as his business grew he sold them to Malcolm and started newer and more successful businesses. ---- The National Bank of Money The National Bank of Money is a Multi-Million dollar business. They take care of all financial problems and solve them. They help with banking information, finances, taxes, and much more. ---- Rich Enterprises Rich enterprises is a bank and a corporation in one. It is a Billion Dollar Company. They take care of all things in the field of Business and Banking, they do real estate, banking, loans, finances, products, marketing, and other stuff. ---- The Scorpzi Corporation ---- The Scorpzi Corporation is a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and bio-weaponry. The company also has a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. The company also takes care of all things in the field of Business and Banking, they do real estate, banking, loans, finances, products, marketing, and other stuff. One of the corporations subsidiaries is a private military contractor with a highly-trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations. The corporation uses the force to secure and protect its assets and high profile employees. Changing his name ---- Later Andrew changes his name to Andrew Schlieffen. He thinks that when he becomes leader of the S.S.S that he wants to have a good German name to be remembered by. Andrew Schlieffen Now known as Andrew Schlieffen in the time of World War 14 to future wars. Leader of the S.S.S ---- Andrew Schlieffen becomes leader of the S.S.S once Scorpler becomes chancellor of Germany. Andrew Schlieffen then starts to make some changes of the S.S.S. A new army ---- A new army for the S.S.S is also created. The army and soldiers is known as the Wehrmacht. They are a division that serve in special operations and defense forces under the German S.S.S leader. They are also a major Scorpzi organization under Andrew Schlieffen and the Scorpzi Party. They grew from a small paramilitary unit to a powerful force that served as the Käisers "Praetorian Guard," the Scorpzi Party's "Shield Squadron" and a force that, fielding almost a million men, (both on the front lines and as political police) managed to exert as much political influence as the regular German armed forces. Scorpler's Rally ---- Andrew Schlieffen makes a powerful speech in which he proves a point about Adolf Scorpler and his Nazi regime and talks about what is happening in the society of Germany. Hatred of Adolf Scorpler ---- Andrew Schlieffen starts the German resistance and decides to disobey Scorplers orders and starts to obey James Connors orders. He does whatever is possible to protect the Third Reich of Germany. The German Resistance ---- The German Resistance is a society that will choose to go against Scorpler and his army of nazis. If he becomes to destructive and to racist then the German Resistance shall be formed with the armed forces of the Wehrmacht. The German Resistance is the opposition by individuals and groups in "Nazi Germany" to the regime of Adolf Scorpler between 3200 and 4000. Some of these engaged in active plans to remove Adolf Scorpler from power and overthrow his regime. Their plans culminated in the successful attempt to assassinate Scorpler. The term German Resistance should not be understood as meaning that there was a united resistance movement in Germany at any time during the Nazi period. The German resistance consisted of medium and large groups of German soldiers (mostly the Wehrmacht). It all starts when Adolf Scorpler drafts everyone for the final war and if Darth Flicky takes over the world. The German resistance is created headed by Andrew Schlieffen and they will stop at nothing to kill Adolf Scorpler. Operation Valkyrie ---- Andrew starts the plan of Operation Valkyrie. It is a plan to assassinate Adolf Scorpler with a series of attacks. Their plan is to be apart of him while doing this they will try to assassinate him with a series of attempts. ---- The Fourth Reich Begins The new era of peace is created and is known as the Fourth Reich. Andrew Schlieffen establishes a new era and peace to the world. He forms the new nation known as the United Nations of Germany. He creates a new form of government and a new economy called National Socialism (Nazism) both forms of Nationalism and Socialism. If anyone disobeys rules then drastic measure shall be made. Category:Fan-Fiction Articles